


Your Boyfriend, Then?

by BloodyInspired



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyInspired/pseuds/BloodyInspired
Summary: In which the beach scene in episode 4 goes a little differently.





	Your Boyfriend, Then?

"Your boyfriend, then? I guess."

Yuuri froze, unsure of how to answer. Did he mean this? Was Victor serious? Was this a serious suggestion? If it was then... What would he do? And if it wasn't, and he said yes? He didn't want to embarrass himself and could barely stop himself from yelling 'no' out of self preservation. He could ask. Victor had told him that if he needed something, all he had to do was ask.

"Are you... serious?" His voice was shaky and a bit unsure. He tried to supress his nerves before continueing. "This... This is not a joke? You mean this?" The more he thought about it, the more he realised this was where things were going all along. Every time Victor had broken into his little personal space bubble, he hadn't really minded it. He wasn't generally very fond of touch, yet Victor seemed to have broken almost every barrier on that. Victor shifted a little. He almost looked uncomfortable. Awkward, even. It wasn't anything Yuuri had ever seen before, and couldn't imagine ever seeing. But here Victor was, awkward and looking away and, wait, was he actually blushing?

"What if I am?" he asked. His voice was clumsy, like he wasn't sure how to say it. It was in between joking and flirting and Yuuri had no idea what to do with it. Just like every other thing Victor did, it confused him. It was strange, surprising. Victor had said surprise was the best thing you could do to impress, but Yuuri was almost sure being impressed shouldn't be this frustrating. He wanted a clear line, wanted Victor to for once just say what he actually meant, damn it. So he stood up and went to sit down right in front of the other, leaving him no choice but to listen to him.

"Victor, please. Just say what you want. I can't... I can't stand this... Confusion anymore. I want you, no, I need you to be clear about this." he heard himself say. Surprised at both his words and his tone, Victor finally looked at him. His cheeks were slightly reddened and he still looked a bit awkward, but it was a start. "Victor." He demanded the other look him in his eyes. "Tell me," He lowered his voice while he held his gaze and Victor seemed hopeless, awkwardness lost in favour of confusion. He'd never seen or heard Yuuri like this before and it was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. "what you want." Victor tried to speak. He opened his mouth, but no words would come. It was the first time he was so speechless and he wasn't sure what to think of it. All he knew was that the man in front of him was very, very different from the one he'd seen back when he showed up at his home with the news of being his new coach. And he loved it. 

"I want..." he finally managed, but couldn't continue. He knew what he wanted. Who, more specifically. He knew it very well. But what did Yuuri want? He didn't want to force or put pressure on him. Then again, he was the one initiating it... Before he could stop himself, he told him what he'd wanted from the start. "Yuuri, I want to kiss you " Yuuri felt his heart race and his stomach flip and he wasn't sure what all of it was exactly, but he was sure what he wanted.

"Then, please do." Victor was unsure at first. He didn't know whether he'd heard him correctly, or whether Yuuri really wanted him to. Still, he leaned in and softly, very softly, pressed his lips against Yuuri's. Warmth spread from his chest over his entire body when Yuuri responded to the kiss, putting one of his hands on his shoulder and the other on his hip as he carefully kissed him back. He was inexperienced, that was clear, but so sweet and soft. Victor almost couldn't believe this was really happening. Yuuri pulled back slightly, his breath a bit heavy because of the lack of air. He looked at Victor, silently asking for permission before going in for another kiss, this one less hesitant. With his heart racing wildly and his stomach doing all sorts of strange things, he was sure that whatever it was he felt, it was right. And that's why his answer was a 'yes' without hesitation when Victor pulled back and asked,

"So... Your boyfriend, then?"


End file.
